Snupin
by battlescar
Summary: [SSRL] Severus Snape and Remus Lupin are and have always been enemies in Hogwarts, but an unexpected kiss can change everything they believed... or can it? WIP
1. The Kiss

"Snupin"

by Battlescar

A/N: First off, let me say hello. It's been ages since I've written anything and I've never really gotten better. This story originally started out as practice, but the plots kept developing, and I've got three and a half chapters written so far and a couple more already in my mind, and since I had already typed it up, so I decided "what the heck!" Reviews. Please. Any kind, as long as they are not downright stupid (i.e. Negative feedback is cool, but "U R GEY!!!1 UR STOREE IS HOREBLEEE!!11one" isn't.) Anyway, if you're wondering about the painfully simple title, it's simply because the main characters of the story was always Snape and Lupin, and Snupin is a term people use sometimes talking about them as a pairing. It's simply a story about Snape and Lupin, and different things that happen between them. Oh yes, and if anyone seems a bit off-character... I wrote it that way, I am aware of it, and don't worry, because they're always second-guessing themselves. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS I SHALL ANSWER THEM IN THE NEXT UPDATE. I'm only updating if anyone gives a shit, too. (I don't know what to expect, I've never posted in the HP section before)

THIS STORY IS RATED R. THERE IS MANLOVE IN IT. If you do not like these things, do not bitch about it and go away, and don't yell at me about it.

Chapter One _The Kiss_

Remus J. Lupin was walking back from the library one night when he stumbled upon something rather unexpected. It was the sight of another boy about his age, and he was crying.

The young boy was sobbing his heart out, crouching on his knees with his head in his hands, his back to Remus. His small frame shook violently as he sobbed, but he never made a noise. His tattered robes hung loosely, and his dark hair fell in his face. There was no doubt in Lupin's mind who this was.

"S-Snape?" he whispered, kneeling beside him and placing a shaking hand gently on the cowering Slytherin's back, making him jump up and away in surprise.

"What are you doing here!?" Snape yelled in anger, but with a sense of fear and embarrassment in his eyes, his face red from the tears as he quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve, trying to compose himself in front of one of his greatest enemies. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to mind your own bloody business?!"

Remus nodded, "I'm sorry," he replied, slightly taken aback and took a step forward, "What's wrong? It must be something really bad to make you cry like that."

Was... Lupin being... sympathetic? To him? Snape watched him with an air of uncertainty, but pushed it out of his mind by shaking his head and letting out a sigh, taking a step backward only to meet the cold stone wall. "_Go away_, _Lupin_," he hissed, "I don't want your bloody sympathy or anything else you could _possibly_ offer," sneering, he folded his arms across his chest, but he bit his lip in a slightly nervous state. It was a lie.

The two boys stood there silently for a few thoughtful seconds until Remus took another step forward, closing the space between them.

Remus grinned. "Is that so?" he whispered, brushing a rogue tear from the other boy's cheek, whose face was now red from blushing, not from crying as it had been earlier.

"L-Lupin..?" Snape stammered dumbfounded, making Remus put a finger to the Slytherin's lips, "Shh," he whispered, and dropped his hand, their faces inches apart. "Lupin.." Snape spoke again, whispering against the other boy's lips as the void filled between them and their lips met.

The kiss started out gentle and innocent, both unsure of what exactly to do, but Snape's nervous shaking hands found their way, one resting on Lupin's neck and the other around his waist, pulling him closer. Remus tilted up the other boy's chin with his thumb, kissing him gently and nibbling on Snape's lower lip for a moment, leaning his arm against the wall for balance. The passion intensified as Remus' tongue found it's way into the other boy's mouth, exploring the sweet taste of the Slytherin's mouth and tongue.

Hesitantly, Remus slowly pulled away to look into Severus Snape's eyes. Snape was paler than usual, looking sort of scared and confused but showed no sign of disgust. It was peculiar, and Remus gazed into his eyes silently, watching him, patiently waiting for some sort of harsh reaction...

"Lupin.." the Slytherin managed to choke out.

Remus shook his head, "_Severus_?"

"R-Remus?" Snape sputtered, unsure of whether or not to remove his hands from the Gryffindor.

A grin. "Yes. Call me Remus," he chuckled and brushed a few fallen strands of hair from his own eyes, only to have Snape pull him back into a deep kiss, running his fingers through Remus' hair passionately and messing it all up again. Remus pressed his body up against Snape's.

The two were lost in the heat of the moment until he noticed the feel of Snape's erection digging into his leg and was so painfully aware of his own.

"Crap..." muttered Snape, looking down at himself, and then back at Lupin. "We need to find someplace... someplace secluded," Remus suggested quietly, with a faint blush on his cheeks. The Slytherin nodded. "Are you sure you want this...?" asked Remus seriously, glancing into Snapes eyes.

"Are you sure YOU want this?" he half-snapped back, a dead serious look lingering in his eyes.

"I–" Remus started, but he closed his mouth quickly and snapped his head in the direction of approaching voices, "Someone's coming," he said quietly, looking around nervously for a quick escape, but alas, they stood at the end of the hall, and there was no open door or corridor to run down. There were steps at the other end of the hall, but that's where the voices came from, and they would surely be caught. "But there's no way out..." Snape muttered, "Quick! Act like we were fighting," he added quickly, pushing Lupin off of him and composing himself just in time. Two figures appeared at the end of the corridor – James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Remmy!" Sirius cried out with a wide grin, seeing the dazed boy standing in the middle of the hall, "We were looking everywhere for you! C'mon, we've got some marauding to do!"

"And if it isn't old Snivellus too!" chimed in James in amusement, "What's the snake up to now, eh, Moony?"

Remus grinned, fixing his still messy hair, "Just being a lousy git as usual."

Sirius nodded, "O'course."

"Just go on, leave!" Snape growled at them, "Get out of here, you bloody fucking pretty boy. Go on with your little fucking friends!"

"And what if we don't?" Sirius grinned, raising an eyebrow in obvious amusement, "Going to go and run to your mommy or something, eh?" he added smoothly, shoving his hands into the deep pockets of his robes.

Snape narrowed his eyes, anger boiling up inside him, his blood hot. "Get the fuck out of here before I decide to tell the whole school about your little friend's secret. How would you like that Lupin? Or should I say werewolf?" he hissed.

Something snapped inside of Sirius and he lunged for Snape's neck, "I'll kill 'im!!" he bellowed, as James grabbed onto the back of his robes, desperately trying to restrain him.

Remus stood slightly agape for a moment before snapping back to his senses. He grabbed onto Sirius' robes, helping James hold him back and, glaring at Snape, spit words at him. "Just get out of here," he muttered, straining under Sirius' strength and pure ambition to beat the living daylights out of Snape in his honor. "SIRIUS!" he cried, "Calm the hell down, will you?"

"Bloody hell!" cried Sirius, "That mangy git!" he scrambled to get to Snape, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" he yelled, growling fiercely.

"Sirius!" James cried, and then glanced over at Remus, "Let's just get the hell out of here already, I don't know much much longer–" he gripped onto Sirius' robes tighter, "–I can hold him." Remus nodded, and the two of them dragged him out of the corridor, Snape glaring at them and parting his own separate way, striding down the hall. Remus watched after him, looking slightly disappointed.

"Who does he think he is...?" Sirius echoed himself, panting slightly, slowly calming down. He had finally stopped struggling. James shrugged and Remus shook his head.

"I need to get some sleep," Remus said suddenly, letting go of Sirius, who fell to the floor, and began to walk down the hallway. Sirius scrambled to his feet and the other two marauders ran after him.

"Aw, c'mon Moony! We spent all this time looking for you and now you just want to go to _sleep_?" Sirius whined, stepping in front of the shorter boy and blocking his path, so Remus couldn't pass.

"Sirius," Remus sighed, "...Padfoot. Really. I don't really feel like it right now. I'm tired, I've been studying all day... I need to get some sleep."

"Exactly the reason to come with us!" James grinned, and Sirius nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Rem. You need to let loose a bit!"

Remus pushed by him, "I'll let loose by sleeping," he muttered, leaving a frown upon Sirius' face and confusion upon James'.


	2. Sirius' Confession

**"Snupin"**

**by Battlescar**

**A/N:** OMG I LOVE YOU ALL. Thanks to the eight of you who left comments, it really boosted my ego. I appreciate the love. So, as a reward, here is chapter two.

to _coffeedreams_: If you really want to know why Severus was crying... you'll have to hang on. To tell the truth, I'm still writing this story and I haven't even wrote in that part yet. I'm a bit stuck in chapter four right now... bah.

to _MooseDeEvita_: This isn't my first HP fic, but rather the first one I'm posting on or have shared with anyone other than my best friend. Soo woo!

to _hobgoblen_: Ummm why is Snupin a popular pairing you ask? Well, I don't know. Personally I love them because of the whole chemistry thing, because Snape is such an asshole and Lupin is such a nice guy. They seem like such an unlikey yet likey pairing all at once. And personally, from what I've read, Snape isn't always the weak one. Personally, he seems like he'd be a lot more weak, naive and easy to take advantage of when he was younger... he seems like he'd be much more innocent because he never really had any friends or anything, and he seems like he had such the potential to be a good guy, but you know. When people age, though, they grow, and seeing all the loss the poor guy's had, of course he becomes a prick. Just my opinion. ;)

To everyone else who reviewed.... THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are my new best friends (okay, well not really, but I love you all the same.) Anyway, onto chapter two! (This chapter was so fun to write, because HOLY SHIT DO I LOVE SIRIUS.)

**P.S.** Happy holidays!!! It's Hannukah, at least.

(I have to stop making such long introductions)

-----

**Chapter Two **- _Sirius' Confession_

(Later that night...)

The common room was empty, except for two figures sitting in the flickering firelight. Sirius sat quietly beside James, who was once again talking about his "beloved Lily."

"She's so pretty, and nice, and cool, and has great boobs, and I know I should ask her out," _he went on,_ Sirius thought to himself, "but I'm scared she's gonna reject me,"_ and on, _"and I'm afraid of rejection," _and on,_ Sirius rolled his eyes with growing irritation, "because then I won't know what to do..." _and JESUS CHRIST FUCKING ON AND ON!!!_

Sirius let out a loud sigh of exasperation and hit James in the face with a cushion, "Holy HELL James you're a great guy and all but do you _ever SHUT UP!?"_

James blinked and glanced over at him, "Sirius? What's wrong?" he asked knowingly, his eyes concerned, but was unfazed by Sirius' sudden outburst.

Sirius sighed at his friend's simple reaction and shook his head, looking completely worn out and upset, "I'm in love, Prongs."

"You're in love?" James echoed in grinned, "But Padfoot! You're a fox! You have so many guys (and guys...) hanging all over you! How could you choose just one...?"

"I'm not a fox, I'm a dog," muttered Sirius, with a sense of amusement (but however, without a smile), and shrugged, "It's a lot easier than it seems. It's not like I could really help it..." James nodded. "So who's the lucky lady?" he grinned, elbowing Sirius, who lowered his eyes.

"Well, actually..." he began quietly, making James' jaw drop to the floor.

"It's not a bloke is it!? Holy hell Sirius I thought you were straight!"

Sirius growled at his friend, "Shut up!" he yelled angrily, furrowing his eyebrows and letting out an angry sigh, "Look, Jamie. You're my friend and I trust you, alright? And YES. I am bloody fucking straight for your goddamn information. But... this is different. I can tell you this, but you can't tell anyone, and even though you're like a brother to me, if you do I'll break your bloody neck."

James watched him with a blank stare, "Sirius," he started slowly, "...Padfoot. You KNOW I wouldn't."

Sirius nodded and leaned back in his chair, "I'm in love with Moony," he said simply, staring into the fire longingly. James' eyes bugged out of his head and he leaned over the side of the chair to look Sirius straight in the eyes, "MOONY!? Remus? Remus J. Lupin, Sirius?" he cried, "Agh, this is a doubly whammy!" he threw his arms up in defeat.

"James, if you're homophobic, that's fine–"

"No!" James shook his head, "I'm not. I'm just _really_ surprised, is all. REALLY really reeeally surprised," they sighed in unison, "So... um, then... think he feels the same way about you?" James asked helplessly, and Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know. I doubt it," Sirius frowned, "Gods, what the hell is wrong with me?" James watched him curiously.

"Personally," James started, ignoring Sirius' cries of self-hatred and self-pity, "I think you need to find out if he likes you." Sirius' head snapped up, and he shook his head nervously.

"N-No," he sputtered, "I mean, I couldn't, this is nuts. What if he never talks to me again?"

"Sirius!" James cried, interrupting the other boy's frantic thoughts, "You're starting to sound like me," he grinned, "but that's not the case," sighing, he fixed his glasses, "Sirius. Since when have you ever cared before about rejection? You don't sound like yourself at all!"

"We're talking about bloody LOVE, James!" snapped Sirius, "and with a bloody guy! And that guy is one of my best fucking friends! Remus!! _Of course I'm not acting like myself_! I've never felt this way before!"

James sat pale and wide-eyed at the raging black-haired beast in front of him.

Suddenly, Remus came stumbling down the steps from the boys dormitories, wearing only his boxers and rubbing his eyes, his touseled hair askew. "Was... someone yelling?" he asked sleepily, making Sirius blush to his roots.

"It was me," James smiled weakly, "I was ranting about Lily again. Sorry Moony, go back to sleep..." Sirius looked at him in awe and grinned, and Remus nodded, shuffling back up the stairs. Sirius watched him until he was gone, and turned back to James.

"You don't think he actually HEARD what I said, do you?" he asked nervously. James shook his head, "No, I don't, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded and pulled his friend into a hug, "Thanks for that," he smiled gratefully.

James nodded, "That's what friends are for."

--

Remus sighed, collapsing onto his bed and closing his eyes. Sweet solitude. But wow, did everything that happened that day really happen? He had made out with Severus Snape in the middle of the bloody hallway!

It was great, yes, unexplainably great, but that didn't stop Remus from being upset. _Why did he kiss me back?_ He wondered to himself, _Apparently he enjoyed it as much as I did, but I never would have believed so in a thousand years. If you had told me yesterday that today I'd have had kissed Severus Snape, I wouldn't have believed you. I felt him against my bloody leg!_ He shivered at the memory, a pleasant feeling traveling up his spine. _And I don't even know... I mean, I'm still not even sure who kissed who!_ Remus opened his eyes, glancing around at the empty room that surrounded him. He wondered what would become of all this, how the Slytherin really felt about him, and honestly, about where, when, how and whether or not they would have sex.

Remus' mind wandered and focused on the dark haired Slytherin. He could feel an emotion building up inside of his heart... and an oh so painfully pleasant familiar feeling building up in his, er, nether region.

That Slytherin brat... Remus couldn't help but be attracted to him. He fancied Severus Snape, who was supposed to be one of his biggest enemies, and he didn't even know exactly why. He was good-looking sure, but it was something else. Lupin's hand traveled lower at just the thought of Severus, lower and lower, traveling beneath the elastic waistband of his boxers. Taking his manhood in his head he thought of the scowling Slytherin, his face, his body, running his fingers along his shaft gently, testing himself and growing slowly impatient. The urge to be rougher drove him insane, and after only moments did it finally take him over.

Wrapping his fingers more tightly around his throbbing member, he slid his hand up and down, thrusting his hips in motion with each movement of his wrist. Remus remembered the feel of Snape's tongue in his mouth and let out a low moan. The feel of their bodies pressed together, and then he let his mind wander even more, imagining how it would feel to fuck Snape, and all the things he would do to him. So many kinky thoughts filled his mind. He could tie him up and make him scream, talk dirty, suck on his neck until he drew blood and then he would lick it all up. He couldn't wait to see the Slytherin naked and run his hands up and down the gorgeous exposed flesh. He liked pain, he would like to be bound so tightly that the ropes would cut into his skin. He wanted to be hit and yelled but most of all he just wanted Snape. In any way, shape for form, and he wanted him now. He thought off all the things he would use in his sexual encounters with Snape... leather, chains, candle wax, handcuffs... anything. How being nice would be just as good as being naughty, about how being gentle would be just as good; he thought about how he would gently touch Snape, teasingly, and drive him mad. And then he thought of all the things Snape would or could to do him.

His own hand felt good, but someone else's would feel so much better, and so then he imagined that his hand was not his own but Severus Snape's, wrapped around his cock and making his feel so fucking good.

Panting and sweating, he suddenly arched his back with a low moan, seed spilling out from him as he reached his climax. "Gods," he breathed, sitting up quickly and grabbing his wand from the table, muttering a quick cleaning spell. It hadn't been that good in awhile. He sighed and fell back onto his mattress. He shook his head, "I masturbate too fucking much," he groaned, and breathing heavily still, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

---

A/N: Holy shit this is the first time I've ever written masturbation. Um, yeah, so, don't kill me. I tried. Extremely hard (eheheh... hard.) and it didn't help that I wrote this at school. (Best place to write crazy Lupin wanking off stuff, eh?)

Yep. I'm done. Reviews would be muchly appreciated, as they motivate me to write more.


	3. Potions Class

**"Snupin"**

**by Battlescar**

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter blahblahblah. You know the deal.

Thanks for all the reviews you've sent... here we get to see Remus and Severus interacting some more... and yeah, Remus confronts him within the next few chapters, so if you want to see what happens, you should review (good or bad, s'all fine) and return. I'd appreciate it, and I LOVE YOU ALL.

Happy belated X-mas, to those who celebrate it.

-----

**Chapter Three **-_ Potions Class_

(The next day...)

Severus Snape stood in the prefect's bathroom, under the showerhead, staring at his reflection in the crystal clean tile walls. It was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. He wondered what Lupin – Remus...? had ever seen in him. Snape frowned at his mirror image in front of him, his long black hair plastered to his face by the shower. He sneered at himself, hot water pounding on his back. He stood there, naked, yet with no respect at all for himself. Snape stood there thinking, and began to wonder just exactly why Lupin had come onto him the day before, and why the bloody hell he had let him. He had given in, but why? Was it lust, was it because he knew he didn't want to die a virgin? Was he curious about what it would be like? Was it because he had been so upset and the touch had seemed so comforting? He didn't know, but he was afraid to face the truth that he really might actually have feelings for Lupin he couldn't explain... or express. Or at least not fully...

And suddenly he was angry. Snape turned off the knobs on the walls, the fountains falling back, the water draining as they dried up, the last drops dripping to the floor, and grabbed his towel off of the wall beside him, wrapping it around his waist securely. He didn't feel like thinking about Lupin anymore.

----

However, he wound up not having much of a choice. After all – they happened to have Potions together – it was unavoidable, and Severus Snape would have to face Remus Lupin eventually. It was like acid slowly burning at the lining of his stomach, it was painfully eating him apart, the dread and was it fear...? that kept him from wanting to see the sandy haired prefect. Snape slunk into the dark Potions classroom, walls flickering with the faint light of candles, room bare of windows, spider webs and dust gathering around the room quietly. A strange musky smell stung Snape's nose faintly... the smell of potions and damp walls.

Snape took his seat quietly, his hair still damp from the morning's shower. Looking around as naturally as he could, trying to mask the fact he was looking for Lupin, he realized that the image of perfection, er – stupid Gryffindor goody-two-shoes, was actually not in class! How unlike it was of him to miss any school at all, especially after he had seem so... well the day before. _Is it because of me?_ Snape wondered, but then pushed the thought out of his mind immediately, noticing that bother Potter and Black were also noticing their friend was gone, and were confused that their beloved Remus was missing. _Did they really not know where he was?_ He wondered as he watched James lose interest in searching the classroom, leaning forward on his desk to poke Lily Evans in the back with his quill, trying to get her attention. _How strange it is, _Snape thought,_ that these two, who are usually inseparable from each other, do not know where their third wheel is._ Even the little git – Peter Pettigrew, who followed them around everywhere was leaning forward on his desk, talking to Sirius Black about where the hell the bloody werewolf could possibly be. The mousy boy leaned back in his seat, biting his nails nervously with a twitch of his eye. _What a rat,_ thought Snape as he turned to face the front of the classroom.

It turned out that the Potions professor had been twenty minutes into his lesson when Remus scrambled in, _late_. The glaring Professor stopped to stare at him and frowned, stopping in the middle of his droning lecture on how and how not to create the perfect truth serum. "Thirty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Lupin," he snarled, "And lateness shall _not_ be tolerated. Have a seat," he said sharply, a deep blush flushing through Remus' face and he nodded frantically. "Er, yes, sorry sir, it won't happen again," he muttered as he lowered his eyes, glancing around quietly for an empty seat. They were all occupied... except for one.

Snape groaned inwardly as Remus sat beside him.

Seeing that there were no more distractions, the Potions master turned, "Right... the trick is to always have the right amount. Now, so, you shall perform the task of readying and making the potion," he grinned wickedly, "and then, we will test the result."

Sirius raised his hand. He was ignored.

"You'll be off in pairs of two, and your partner will be assigned to you," he continued, Sirius' hand still waving in the air, "YES, Mr. Black?" the Professor snapped at him, making Sirius jump slightly.

"Well, um, sir, isn't it a bit... immoral to test it on us?" Sirius asked, folding his arms angrily, "You're just going to try to embarrass us on purpose, or use it to your own advan–,"

"Shut up, Mr. Black, if you don't mind," the vile Professor spat, "There will be no objections and I will not be insulted. Why, I would never do such a thing," he said, almost mock-innocently, making Sirius furrow his brow, and call out in anger.

"But–!" he began, anger boiling up as his face turned bright red.

"Temper, temper, Mr. Black. Five points from Gryffindor, and I'll make it fifty if you start again. _Shut. Up._"

Sirius leaned back in his seat, gritting his teeth as he fumed wordlessly.

"That's much better," grinned the Potions professor, "I will choose who the potion shall be tested on, as WELL," he added sharply, "So you had better make the potion right lest it be you and you wind up with a beehive for a nose or something else ridiculous. Now... pairs, pairs," he muttered, pulling a piece of parchment from his robes and letting his voice drone on as he read it. Remus watched him dully as he caught only the names he knew. The names he knew were always sharper.

"Potter and Evans," was heard as Lily cringed and James thrust his fist up in the air triumphantly.

"Oh no..." muttered Lily, biting her lip and glancing at a beaming James behind her. _You'd better behave yourself, James, _Remus thought with a slight amusement behind his eyes.

"Longbottom and Pettigrew," was heard, making the marauders, minus Peter, nearly fall into fits of laughter. The two were the worst in the class, and chances are, the evil Professor had put them together on purpose. Frank Longbottom glanced over at Peter, both of them looking like they were doomed for failure.

"Black and Caine," was muttered with slight malice as Sirius snapped his head up, sitting erect in his seat. The wicked professor had spite Sirius again, and had paired him up with Alison Caine.

Of all people, it had to be her, the girl who had a complete obsession with the dark haired Gryffindor, the girl who was constantly stalking him and following him around like a sick puppy. She hadn't the best face, or body, or even personality, to be fair, and she couldn't leave him alone. Alison was like a twelve-year-old teeny-bopper obsessed with a rock star. Sirius groaned as he slunk down in his seat, Alison letting out an excited fangirlish 'squee,' as she sat on the edge of her seat.

"...and Snape and Lupin," finished the Professor, discarding the long list of names onto his desk, "Now get busy!" he snapped, hands on his hips as he watched the rustling group of students.

Of course. Of course it had to be Snape and Lupin, because fate just had to be even more dreadful to Severus Snape than it had been over the past few days, because, of course, God wanted to smite him for something he had done in this life or a past one. _Why me?_ Snape wondered to himself in annoyance and mock-drama at once, as Remus turned to face him, fidgeting slightly, _nervous_, Snape supposed, _but why wouldn't he be?_ A voice at the back of his head bugged him, but it didn't bug him long as he chose to annoy it, trying his hardest to just forget he had never been so close to Lupin...

"Um, did you hear–," Remus began, twiddling his thumbs nervously, and blushing in surprise when Snape snapped back at him, cutting him off.

"The instructions?" Snape sneered, "Yes, because unlike you, I was here on time and am not a blundering fool."

Remus grinned weakly, "...Oh. Well, um, what were they, then...?" he asked, managing a weak smile. Snape shot him a glare, unfazed by Remus' sudden cute act of being so incredibly pathetic. "Just do what I say and don't get in my way," he snapped, eyes falling back onto his work.

Lupin nodded obediently, biting his lip nervously. The holidays were slowly approaching, but even that couldn't stop from being a complete grinch... apparently not even their kiss in the hallway. Remus frowned, looking slightly disappointed, but what had he expected? Had he thought that this would change everything, and Snape would be nice to him? He honestly couldn't have expected them to become friends suddenly... at least not in public. Things couldn't possibly be all hunky-dory. People would know there was something going on between them... people would know that they were – wait, what exactly WERE they?

Severus sat busying himself with the potion, a natural skill to him, as he worked in silence, asking Lupin to do little things now and then like to pass the herbs, or cut something into tiny pieces, or stir the cauldron three times. Remus complied, never saying a word and working in silent obedience. Inside, he yearned for the class to end, waiting anxiously to get out of there, waiting anxiously for Snape to finish with the potion.

Finally, it was done. Snape bottled the solution and set it down on the table with a small _klink_.

"Done already?" asked the Professor, approaching them with a small smile. Snape nodded. "Then I am sure you are confident in your work?" he asked, Snape nodding a second time. Remus watched impatiently.

"Let's test it," the Potions Master said sharply, clapping his hands closed and rubbing them together almost maniacally.

"Of course," muttered Snape without looking up, fingers closing around the potion. Lupin eyed him carefully. Since the Potions Master was head of Slytherin house, and Snape was a Slytherin... and the Professor was going to choose who to test the truth serum on, that meant that it was probably going to be Lupin. Remus frowned. This wasn't something that should be tested on students – what if someone spilt out some things that they didn't want to? He knew the professor was doing this on purpose.

"Lupin," the dreaded words finally came, falling from the Potions Master's lips and burning into his mind like poison, "Drink it," he ordered. Lupin paled, nodding, sputtering his reply quietly,

"Y-Yes sir." Remus bit his lip, taking the vile from Snape and opening it gingerly. After a short moment of hesitation, and staring at the bottle in fear and disgust, he downed the bottle, and dropped it onto the table gently.

"So tell me Lupin," grinned the Professor triumphantly, "What exactly do you think of me?" The class was silent, and now all heads were turned in their direction, the Gryffindors cringing and glaring, and the Slytherins sniggering, hiding their giggles and smirks behind their hands.

"I think..." Remus started to mutter, biting his lip for a moment, hesitating until he could no longer, when the forced words all spilled out.

"I think that you're an ugly, worthless, rotten, complete and total git," he spat out, cringing at his own words and squeezing his eyes shut tight in embarrassment and anger. The Professor looked seemingly surprised, his face turning red in anger, though Remus supposed that he had set him up in the first place.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" growled the Professor, an evil sneer upon his face. The Slytherins grinned and whispered amongst themselves, a few exchanging a couple of high fives under their desks, the rest simply grinning with glee.

"But that's not fair!" cried Sirius suddenly, springing up from his desk, his hands smacking down on the wood loudly, "He has to answer you with the truth and that IS the truth! You did that on pur–!"

"SHUT UP!" barked the Professor, cutting off Sirius mid-sentence, "That's another fifteen points from Gryffindor, and it'll be fifty and a detention if you speak up again, or anyone else for that matter!" Sirius bit his lip angrily, using all of his willpower not to spit on the Professor and assault him violently, glaring down into his cauldron. "Now..." began the Professor, mind set on destroying Lupin now that he was already angry, "I do believe that we were testing if the serum worked? Oh yes, Lupin, you wouldn't happen... to have a liking to anyone, now would you? Perhaps a little crush? Anyone out there that you... fancy?"

Remus paled, his throat dry as he shook his head slowly, gripping onto the edge of his seat nervously as his knuckles turned white. "Y-yes," he nodded again, biting his lip as the Professor grinned at the lovely reaction he was getting. _He probably gets off on this kind of thing, _thought Lupin, _and dear god, someone please kill me. This can't be happening._

"Well then, Lupin, would you mind–" started the Professor, but he never got a chance to finish. Without a word he fell forward, hitting his face on the desk in front of him and falling onto the floor. He lay there, his eyes closed, snoring loudly, the whole class watching in quiet amazement and confusion. Remus let out an inward sigh of relief, however confused he was, glancing over at Snape momentarily to see something unexpected...

Meanwhile, a small group of Slytherins had begun to crowd around the sleeping body of their Potions Professor, and were attempting to wake him, but all to no avail. He would not rouse, and eventually they grew bored and a few left, some seeking help and others just to wander. The Gryffindors sat there quietly, whispering amongst themselves until Sirius got up with a grin and walked over to Remus.

"What the hell was that?" he asked puzzled, James standing behind him, beaming.

"He fell asleep," Remus said robotically, the truth serum still working it's magic on him.

"We know that, Rem!" Sirius chuckled, amused, "And well, the git deserved it, using you for his amusement like that. That wasn't fair at all, now was it?"

"So did you do it? Was it you?" James asked with a wide grin, looking at Sirius, "Cause it wasn't us."

"No... I didn't do it. It wasn't me," Remus said with a shrug, biting his lip as he thought to himself quietly, "But I'm glad it happened..."

"So any idea who it–" Sirius started, though he was interrupted quickly by the bell that signified classes were over, and he pouted as Remus spoke up quickly, wringing his hands as he stood up quickly, knocking over the empty vile that had contained the serum as it fell to the floor, shattering into tiny little pieces. Remus blushed, biting his lip.

"Uhh..that's the bell, I should go. See you!" he cried, shuffling out of the classroom, but not before the Professor could sit up groggily, calling out to him and to the rest.

"You all...we'll finish.... this... tomorrow!" he cried, and with that, fell back to the floor and continued to snore. James sniggered, but Sirius watched after the departing Remus in much confusion.

By now Remus was halfway down the hallway, sad, confused and completely angry. He needed to talk to Snape, but since he had run from the classroom so quickly there was no chance he would see him now, no way he could see him until the end of classes that day, much to Lupin's dismay. So sadly, he shuffled off to his next class, hoping that maybe he would see Snape later that day.

---

Yeah...note: Snape and Lupin are prefects. I'm pretty sure Remus was, but not sure if Snape was. However, he is in this story. And yes, there are also showers in the prefects bathroom in my mind, not just a humongous tub, because showers can also be a LOT of fun... ;D

BTW. I changed 'Alan' Longbottom to 'Frank.' I can't believe I forgot that, and thanks to everyone for correcting me! I'm so stupid, haha! It wasn't really too signifigant for me, though, since he's only mentioned and probably won't play much of a part in the story, anyway. I just thought it was funny that Longbottom and Pettigrew were paired in a team. Bwaha.

And if you're wondering -- yeah, the evil Potions Proffessor will most likely make them complete their projects when they return from the weekend's break. Bwahaha...

So hang on!


End file.
